


A Curious Twist Of Fate

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consequences of the war, Distraught Hermione, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, HEA, Hogwarts Professors, Light Angst, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger, Supportive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Something is troubling Hermione, and Draco is trying his best to be there for her. However, it's not easy amidst the chaos that is exam season and with the anniversary of the Battle coming up that has everyone on edge. He just never expected this...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	A Curious Twist Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonlight/gifts).



> This story is another of my _comfort drabbles_ , this time written for lovexcourtx/darkmoonlight.
> 
> The prompt they requested was the following:  
>  _Draco saying: "Don't you dare tell me I don't care about her" in regards to Hermione_
> 
> I have to say that I was inspired, although there's a little more angst than I expected at the beginning, but then, that's the risk with prompts like this... I do hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Possible TW: Hermione is dealing with infertility in this story.

It was a late Sunday morning in April, and the weather outside couldn’t quite decide between torrential rain and sunshine. Draco still hadn’t gotten used to the fleeting nature of the Scottish weather, and he had been a professor at Hogwarts for a few years now. 

He entered the Main Hall to grab some late breakfast, craving a good cup of coffee to just function. The night had been filled with going through the revision homework he had given his NEWT students, mostly to distract himself from feeling lonely and to keep himself from staring over to the door that connected his quarters with Hermione’s.

She had left early Saturday morning using Hogwarts’ Floo connection to the Ministry for a family emergency, and he just missed her terribly.

On his way past the student tables, he heard them exchange words in low voices, with a few chuckles added. They knew better than to approach him before he had his first coffee, except for absolute emergencies, yet he knew that they made a few jokes about his grumpy face. 

He let them. 

Most of them looked about as bad and grumpy in his early morning classes, moaning about having to pay attention to his Potions instructions.

With a sigh, he finally reached his spot at the staff table. The mug was already filled with deliciously steaming black coffee. He took a first sip before he even sat down, relishing in the feel of the hot beverage running down his throat and waking up his senses. 

“Morning, Malfoy.” 

“Morning, Potter,” Draco grumbled into Potter’s general direction at the staff table before he took his seat to load his plate. 

“Ouch. Someone’s grumpy.” Potter chuckled and forked a piece of sausage. “Even the students noticed, by the way.”

Draco threw him a tired look and took another sip of his coffee. “Just a late night.”

Potter nodded in understanding as he chewed on his piece of sausage. “Hermione will be back tomorrow morning, right?”

“That’s what she said, yes.” The first bite in his mouth felt heavenly to Draco, even though it was just a fork of scrambled eggs. He started to feel like himself again, after barely catching any proper sleep because he didn’t want to feel the emptiness next to him in bed.

“Up for a little one-on-one later? If the weather holds, of course.”

“Why not?” Draco replied with a grin. Their little games were always fun, but often enough, they also gave in to their competitive streaks to the delight of the students who had the luck to watch them. “Looks like we haven’t beat your Gryffindor arses hard enough yet in the last game…”

* * *

Monday morning was filled with a double lesson and groaning fourth-years as they tried to take notes as he explained some aspects of interactions of certain ingredients in the potions they had already learned to brew during the past school year. 

It was a lecture he held every year, yet today he struggled to stay focused. His mind kept circling back to Hermione and her imminent return to Hogwarts, frustrated that he couldn’t welcome her home with a kiss and a hug and impatient to just see her again. 

Yet, the day tested his patience greatly, as he had lunch supervision as well as more classes to teach in the afternoon, filled this time with anxious fifth-years and frantic seventh-years on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

So, with an exhausted sigh, he returned to his quarters, placing his notes on his desk. The rustle of pages brought his attention to the sofa in the middle of the room, and his heart made a happy jump when he recognised the familiar heap of curls splayed over the backrest. 

She was back. 

With soft steps, he came over. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head when he was close enough before he leaned his head on the back of the sofa. “Hey, my love.”

“Hey,” she replied, looking up from her reading. It looked like some of her notes for her Transfiguration classes as far as he could tell. Yet, there was a flicker of uncertainty and maybe worry on her face before she hid it behind a soft smile. 

“Missed you.” He wasn’t sure whether he had really seen that flicker, but it still had him concerned. But then, she had just had to deal with a family emergency, and maybe that still lingered on her mind. He pressed a kiss to her temple as a small comfort. 

She let out a small hum in response, raising her hand to cup his cheek. “Missed you too, my dragon.”

“How did it go?” Leaning into her touch, he gently placed his hand on hers. He thought he could see the corner of her mouth twitch before she sighed, which made his heart feel heavy for a beat or two. 

“False alarm. They thought Grandpa had a stroke that he might not survive,” she replied quietly. “But the doctors said he’ll be moving around again soon…”

“The one who was so proud of you becoming a professor?”

She nodded, her eyes closed. Moments later, she raised her other hand to wipe off some tears that had welled up. “It’s just been an emotional few days…”

He squeezed her hand in comfort and leaned his head against hers, ignoring the tickle from her hair. “How about you let me take care of you tonight? Have the house-elves bring dinner up here, maybe a bath, and an early night in? I’ll even read a bit for you… Whatever you want, I’ll take care of it.”

“I know you would.” Her words came out in a choked whisper. “But… But I just need some time to process everything. It was a lot. And I’m tired.”

Draco felt as if she was pushing him away ever so gently, and it gave his heart a little sting. However, he also understood the need for space and boundaries, so he didn’t push. He ached to see her feel down, but he had also learned to be patient with her, that all he could do was to offer comfort and leave it up to her when she wanted it.

“It’s okay,” he replied and pressed a soft kiss on her wrist. “But I’m starving and not in the mood for the noise in the Main Hall. I’ll have the house-elves bring something, and you can have some of mine if you want.”

“Thanks.” A small relieved smile appeared on her lips as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. 

With a warm smile, he rose to his feet, keeping her hand in his for a little longer before moving to the fireplace to make a small call to the kitchen. He’d make sure to order enough for both of them. 

Later that night, Draco was pulled from his sleep by a restless Hermione next to him. His eyes still closed, he searched for her frame. He heard her exhale in resignation when he pulled her closed, eventually pressing her against his body. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered, holding on to his arm around her waist. 

“Shh… It’s okay.” His eyes still closed, but taking deeper breaths, he nuzzled her cheek. “What’s the matter?”

“I... “ She sighed, turning her head towards him. “Nothing really.”

He finally opened his eyes, because he knew that there was definitely something troubling her mind. He didn’t care at all how small the matter was, it was important to her. Instead of urging her to answer, he simply pulled her closer and kissed her cheek to let her know he was there for her.

The expression in her eyes almost broke his heart, knowing that something was gnawing at her, as it always was at this time of the year, so close to the anniversary of the Battle. It always brought up memories and opened old wounds. 

Yet, this time, it felt different. It wasn’t the memories that kept her awake and that had urged her to push him and his offer of comfort away earlier. It was something else. 

“I’m here,” he murmured sleepily and pressed the softest of kisses on her lips before collapsing back on his pillow, still looking at her, although slowly losing the fight against his sleepiness.

Minutes later, he was already on his way back to sleep when he felt her fingers brush over his cheek. He smiled and leaned into the touch.

“Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“You remember Nate, my cousin?”

His brain still half drifting in sleep, it took him a moment to remember her family, but then he nodded slowly. “The one with the… the  _ tech _ business?”

“Yes.” She sighed deeply but failed to cover a small sob with it. “His girlfriend is pregnant.”

That made him open his eyes immediately, all sleepiness gone within moments. The subject of pregnancy and children was a difficult one because it was painful—mostly for her, but painful nonetheless. The damn War had permanently cursed her with infertility, and she still struggled with it.

He loved her still, for being who she was and for bringing out the best in him. He wanted to grow old with her, that much he knew now, and he didn’t care if they had children or not. As long as she was with him, he’d be happy.

“Is that what… keeps you from sleeping?” 

She laced her fingers with his and nodded. “I managed to be happy for her, you know? I mean, I’m going to be an auntie after all….”

“But?” He propped his head on his other hand. 

“I know we discussed this before, and I know you love me regardless… But I still felt upset that we can’t make it happen. Because  _ of me _ . Because  _ I’m  _ the broken one–”

“Hermione, it’s okay.” His heart felt like breaking into a thousand pieces at her admission, and a small sigh escaped him. He cupped her cheek and touched her forehead with his. “And you’re not broken. Not for me.”

She opened her lips as if to respond but her voice gave out before any word came out. So, she simply nodded, tears now running down her cheeks. When she caught his lips in a heartfelt kiss, it was as if she put everything she couldn’t say in it. There was so much emotion and turmoil in it.

He was there to catch her, to be the calm to the tempest in her soul. “I love you. The way you are. I love every little scar that shows how strong you really are–”

“Draco–”

“I love you because you bring out the best in me, because you make me want to be a better man. I love you because you’re there for me when I need you, the one who chases away my nightmares… Let me chase yours away tonight.”

She nodded, just as another sob escaped her. “Just… Just hold me. Please.”

He shifted his position so that he could pull her as close as possible and provide a protective bubble against the world outside that had come crushing down on them once more. “Whatever you need, my love.”

It most likely hadn’t been everything she had tried to get out, as emotional as she had kissed him. There was more behind it, but he was already glad she had shared what she could bear to. Maybe it was just the combination of meeting her cousin’s pregnant girlfriend and the upcoming anniversary that had brought a hefty reminder of the War’s consequences for her.

So, holding her tight in his arms, he simply listened to her small sobs and uneven breathing, repeatedly murmuring soft words to help her calm down again.

Despite her breakdown in the middle of the night, Hermione still kept to herself over the following days, burying herself in her work as Transfigurations professor. She came back to her quarters late in the evening, after hiding in her office and classroom. 

She only climbed into his bed when he was already halfway drifted off to sleep, although he was still aware of her clinging to his frame. Every time, a small sigh would escape her as soon as his hands instinctively found her to pull her into a protective hold. 

And each morning, she’d be up already before his alarm went off, pulling him from his own worrying dreams. He felt frustrated because he didn’t know how to help her without causing more pain. So, he’d just remind himself, again and again, to be patient and present. 

If only it didn’t also nag at his own insecurities, and it wasn’t in the slightest helpful in the madness that was exam season at Hogwarts. 

“Professor, the instructions you wrote down don’t make sense.” The fifth-year Ravenclaw girl switched between staring at the board behind his desk and him, utterly confused. “It’ll explode in our faces...”

Draco turned around on his stroll through the rows of students taking notes during his revision class to check the board.

“I mean, you explained to us in detail the difference between  _ powdered _ unicorn horn and  _ grated _ unicorn horn…  _ This _ will blow up in our faces, Professor.”

Seconds later, Draco finally saw what she was talking about. His brain had apparently been so distracted when he wrote the instructions down that he had indeed put _grated_ _unicorn horn_ for the Draught of Peace. That potion needed _powdered_ unicorn horn. Anything else, and it would indeed explode into the brewer’s face.

“Thanks, Ms Singh. Seems like today, you are a better teacher than I am. 50 points to Ravenclaw.” With a chuckle, he saw her low-five her classmate for gaining points for her house. “Now, class, Ms Singh just demonstrated that it’s important to pay attention to details. I’ll expect the same of everyone during exams.”

The black-haired Hufflepuff boy just in front of Singh raised his hand; Draco still struggled to remember his name. “Professor, the Potions exam does have two parts, right? Brewing a potion, and then a quiz?”

“Yes… Miller.” Having returned to the front, Draco leaned against his desk, watching all those children listening to his every word, hoping to hear anything that would help ease their stress. “You’ll still be brewing a potion as part of your exam, so learn to read instructions carefully. But I’m more interested in your knowledge about the process of brewing a potion, or how ingredients can interact with each other. That’s why you will do a quiz as well.”

“What grade do we need to take Potions in sixth-year, Professor?” A Slytherin girl in the front row asked, quill still in her left hand as she had raised the other. “I heard you’re strict about it.”

Draco nodded, which caused the students to let out a collective groan. “You heard right, Ms Teague. Anyone who wants to continue with Potions needs an ‘O’ because you will need to be able to follow my class.”

He knew that out of the class in front of him, maybe a quarter will meet his standards for next level Potions. The anxiety about what the OWL exam grades would mean for their individual futures was clearly visible on their faces. “It won’t be the end of the world if you only receive an ‘E’ or an ‘A’ in my class. Not everyone is made to be a Potions master. I know that some of you excel in Transfigurations, others in Defense against the Dark Arts…”

“Professor Granger is great!” Singh said with a broad smile, and the other students eagerly agreed with her, nodding vehemently. 

Draco sighed but couldn’t help smiling in response. If only Hermione could see them right now! Just see how they admired her. Maybe he should use the break to visit her in her office and tell her about it.

Then Teague raised her hand again, albeit rather reluctantly. “Professor… We are also worried about Professor Granger. Her class is still great, but she–”

“She seems distracted and off,” the girl next to Teague added, loosening her red-golden tie a little.

So, he wasn’t the only one who had noticed her withdrawing behaviour. After brushing through his hair in an almost futile attempt to brush his worry away, he checked the clock on his desk. “I’m not going to discuss Professor Granger’s private matters… However, the Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is in a few days, bringing bad memories to many who have been here that day. Now, I consider this class dismissed if you do not have any further questions about today’s revision subject.”

With his last words, the bell rang, and the students immediately collected their things to head to their next class.

Just as the last student left the classroom, Potter stood in the doorway, knocking on the old wooden frame to gain his attention. “You have a moment?”

With a swish of his wand, Draco brought the desks and chairs back to order before he turned around to meet Potter. “You’re lucky, Potter. Get in. And close the door behind you… I can guess why you’re here.”

Potter did make a few steps inside, pulling the door closed behind him. Once they were alone in the room, he let out a deep sigh. “How’s Hermione doing? I haven’t really seen her since her return, but I caught a few of the students talking about her… They sounded worried. Is it that bad this year?”

“It’s worse. And it’s not just because of the anniversary.” With an equally deep sigh, leaned against his desk, facing Potter. “Something’s on her mind–”

“Something happened during the weekend with her family?”

Draco threw him an exasperated glare but then shrugged, adding a faint apologetic smile. “Honestly? I can only guess… She told me  _ something _ , but I feel like there’s more underneath it.”

Potter only nodded, although his face showed that he shared the frustration.

“You know I’m not going to push her,” Draco continued after a few seconds of weighted silence. “And you shouldn’t either.”

“Oh, no, I’m going to.” Potter shook his head to emphasise his words. “That’s why I came here... “

“Ah, I see. You learned your lesson from last time–”

“Shut it, Malfoy.” A chuckle betrayed Potter’s narrowed eyes then checked his watch, only to let out a sigh. “Just tell her I said hello, okay?”

“Sure.” Glad for a moment of quiet in his empty classroom, Draco watched him leave and then take up speed once he was in the corridor to get to his classroom before the next bell.

The brief conversation with Potter had brought back the frustration and the just too familiar feeling of helplessness when all he wanted was to support her and keep her safe. And he couldn’t do that if she continued to keep him at such a distance, refusing to talk to him about what troubled her so much. 

After a deep breath to ground himself, he left the classroom as well. His notes could wait for once, he wanted to visit Hermione in her classroom, knowing she’d have her afternoon break after a single lesson. However, he’d first take a small detour to the kitchen to ask the house-elves for a tea and some biscuits or whatever they’d give him.

Draco reached the floor where her classroom and the adjacent office was located a few minutes after the bell had rung, meaning that she was most likely free right now.

“Thank you, Professor.” What looked like a hurried first-year came exited her classroom when Draco was only steps away.

“Merrick, no running in the corridor!” Hermione shouted after him. “Or the staircase is going to play a trick on you.”

“Yes, Professor.” However, the boy didn’t slow down one bit to Draco’s amusement. It was known that the staircase indeed loved to play tricks on those who wanted to run down the stairs in a hurry, leading them to a completely different floor. 

Draco appeared in the door with a soft smile, holding up the tray with the tea and the small snacks the house-elves had given him in front of him. “Hey, my love.”

She was holding up her wand, giving it a small but precise swish, and the books still sprawled out on the desks came flying. Only then did she turn her head to greet him with a smile that managed to look soft but oh so exhausted. “Hey…”

“I thought I’d bring you something.” Fighting his urge to just levitate the tray over to her desk to have his hands free to pull her into an embrace, he came up to her desk. “Haven’t seen you properly in a few days, and I just missed you.”

Her smile widened when she noticed the tray he was still holding up, and then leaned in to give him a peck on his cheek. “Thanks… I know I’m probably difficult to be around right now. So, yeah, tha–”

“It’s okay.” With a soft smile, he placed the tray on her desk then reached for one of her hands. “I’m here for you, whatever it is. Yes, it is hard to see you bury yourself in the work, and I wish I knew what to say…”

“You being here is enough right now,” she whispered, placing her other hand on his. “It means a lot.”

For the first time in days, the silence between them felt more comfortable again. There were still unspoken things hanging over them, but they didn’t matter right then and there. 

She didn’t say anything, but Draco knew that now she wanted some comfort, and he was willing to give her whatever she needed. “How about we have a little break and enjoy what the house-elves gave me?” 

“That would be nice, yes.” Still holding his hands, she had a closer look at what was piled on the tray, a couple of sandwiches, some cheese, as well as some berries, and something sweet. “And what did you tell the house-elves to give you such a feast?”

He chuckled and didn’t resist the urge to place a kiss on her temple before letting go to pick up a strawberry. “Just that I wanted to cheer you up a little. They are convinced that food always helps, so here we are.”

“Come, let’s take it to my office… We have a little more privacy there.” This time, it was Hermione who levitated the tray in front of her, while Draco followed her to her office, nibbling on the strawberry. 

Watching her, he felt a small wave of relief run through his body, understanding that it was exactly what she had needed. “You know, I had Singh correct me today…”

“She did? Although, she  _ is _ the best in her year.”

“Well, I  _ did  _ write  _ grated  _ unicorn horn in my instructions for the Draught of Peace instead of  _ powdered _ …”

That caused her to chuckle just as she entered her little office adjacent to the classroom, filled with class notes and graded papers, but still surprisingly organised. “I hope she noticed before you had their potions explode.”

He sat down on the free visitor chair next to her desk and shook his head as he smiled. “We’re just revising everything, so nothing happened…”

“Probably better.” She handed him one of the still-hot cups before she sat down in her own office chair. “Today, I had first-years trying to remember how to turn a rat into a goblet. Quite a few of them managed it. And I just told Merrick that his was the best. He’s a talented boy…”

Listening to her talking about her class, Draco leaned back, just enjoying the moment and the fact that her smile had slowly found its way back. Hopefully, tonight she’d feel comfortable enough to come over earlier, and maybe she’d let him comfort her a little more. 

But he’d only give what she wanted.

And stay patient.

* * *

The week leading up to the anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts, many nerves were frayed. For most of the current staff, it was still a very vivid memory, of things they rather wanted to forget. And many students had lost family members to the War, even though they were too young to remember themselves. 

The events surrounding the anniversary were paid their due respect every year by everyone, student and staff. Amidst the chaos of the upcoming exams, it was a quiet day reserved for remembrance and mourning.

It had taken Draco years to come to terms with his role in the War. He had done his best to make amends and help where he could with rebuilding society. And each year since starting to teach at Hogwarts, he was grateful that whenever the Headmistress held a speech to remember the fallen she had left out the details of his own part. 

For him, it would always be the shame that he had been forced to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, trying to protect his family.

For Hermione, the anniversary brought back memories of her torture, how much Bellatrix had made her suffer. It haunted her dreams, and it grew worse the closer the anniversary came.

Draco knew it had to be the worst for Potter, who had literally died that day to protect others, yet between them, he seemed the most grounded, the least touched by the memories.

During this week, Draco volunteered to help organise the Memorial, mostly to keep himself distracted from intrusive thoughts and to keep his still simmering worry about Hermione at bay. He was glad that she had accepted his offer of comfort by now, letting him do small things for her.

She had been close to opening up more several times during this week, but each time, her voice gave out completely from all the buried emotions. Instead, she let him pull her into an embrace, murmuring grateful words over and over again.

As every year, the Memorial had been an emotional affair, especially for Hermione and Draco who both had fought to keep their composure listening to the speech of the Headmistress as well as others who wanted to say something. 

In the evening, it was up to everyone, from first-year students to seasoned staff members, where they wanted to spend it, be it in the Main Hall or the House common rooms or any other room. Hermione and Draco chose to spend the evening in their quarters, out of sight of everyone else because they desperately needed the comfort of each other. The anniversary always left them feeling raw and vulnerable.

Hermione was still in her bath when Draco entered her quarters. He was so used to her coming over to his quarters that every time he entered hers, it still felt new and unusual, even though her rooms were a mirror of his. After a quick look around, he knocked at the door to her bathroom from where he could hear water running.

“Love, the food I asked the elves to bring is here. Don’t let me wait too long, okay?”

“I’m almost done here!” she replied with a surprised tone, and he could hear her utter a few incomprehensible words as he seemed to hurry. “Don’t you dare touch the chocolate cream!”

“And risk your wrath?” Content that he didn’t have to wait too long for her to join him for dinner, he turned around to stroll back to his quarters. However, the title of a book on her correspondence desk caught his attention— _ Curious Cases of Healing in the Wizarding World.  _ And there was a bookmark pressed between the pages, but he didn’t dare open the book to see where she had stopped reading. 

The title alone made his heart sink, knowing that she was clinging to the smallest straw of hope. He shook his head to get the images out of his head of Hermione screaming and writhing as she was hit relentlessly by the Crucio while he was forced to watch it.

Then the head of a letter covered by the book caught his eyes, especially when he deciphered the words  _ ‘doctor’ _ and an address in Muggle London. He lifted the book to have a look at the full letter.

It was only a few paragraphs long, but what he understood made his heart stop. 

_ “...the test results confirm the suspected pregnancy with 98% accuracy...” _

He was still staring at the letter, with those few words racing through his mind as he tried to comprehend them when the door to the bathroom was opened and Hermione stepped out.

“D-Draco? Wh-What are you doing there?”

Startled, the book slipped from his grip, landing with a loud  _ thump _ on the floor next to the desk. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. At least enough to be able to form words.

With hesitant steps, she came over, her eyes wide in apprehension. “You saw it.”

He nodded, trembling now. Holding to the desk chair, he swallowed hard to somewhat clear his throat. “Is… Is that why–?”

“I-I just got the letter this morning, Draco. I really wanted to tell you, but… I-I was so sure it couldn’t be true. That I was just imagining things, you know?” Her voice broke, and she wiped her cheeks as a tear had started to run down. “But yeah, it seems I’m  _ pregnant _ .”

“Hermione… This-I…” After everything today, Draco felt overwhelmed, as if he was drowning in his own emotions, unable to breathe. Crumbling the letter in his hand, he turned around to return to his quarters.

He needed to get out of this castle. 

There was one spot he’d be left in peace until he was ready to have  _ that _ conversation. Right now, his mind was only racing with thousands of questions and emotions, and he needed to sort them, make sense of it all.

“Draco, please!”

“Just… let me.” And with that, he ran out of his quarters, not caring about closing the door. He just wanted to breathe.

“Thank Merlin, Hermione was right!”

“Get lost, Potter!” Draco growled into the direction from where he had heard the voice. He even emphasised his words with a pebble thrown that way before he returned his gaze over the dark lake in front of him. He sat close enough to hear the soothing sound of the waves but far away enough not to disturb the creature living in the water.

“Malfoy, it’s late. Past midnight actually. And McGonagall would like to close the gates–”

“Just leave me alone, okay?”

However, Potter ignored his words and dared to sit down a couple of feet away. “You look like a mess.”

Draco didn’t respond, just rolled another pebble between his fingers and closed his eyes. He had spent the last few hours just trying to comprehend the fact that Hermione was pregnant. 

_ Pregnant. _

_ Pregnant. _

_ Pregnant. _

After everything they had gone through, with him supporting her at every visit to both Muggle doctors and wizarding Healers. It. Just. Seemed. Impossible. 

“Malfoy, you just ran out on Hermione–”

“Have you any idea what–?”

“No,” Potter retorted before Draco could get it all out. “All I know is that she cried on my couch, and I barely managed to calm her down.”

His eyes still closed, Draco clenched his jaw to keep himself under control. “Don’t you dare tell me I don’t care about her. Don’t. Just don’t.”

Potter let out a small sigh. “I know for a fact that you care a little too much. And today has been a tough day for all of us.”

Draco nodded. The pebble in his hand felt surprisingly grounding, so he kept rolling it between his fingers. He still preferred to be alone, but the silence also felt comfortable after Potter’s words. And he felt validated for being overwhelmed.

“McGonagall gave a great speech at the Memorial, don’t you think?” Potter asked after what felt like eternally long minutes of just waves breaking against the lakeshore. 

“She’s pregnant.”

“W-What?” Potter let out a shocked gasp, and he shifted his position.

“Hermione’s pregnant,” Draco repeated, finally opening his eyes. Saying it out loud made it palpable, made it real. And it lifted a weight from his heart.

“But…” Potter pulled his glasses off as he always did when he didn’t know what to say. “And you? What do you think?”

“You’re right, it has been a tough day for all of us.” After rubbing his face and running fingers through his hair, Draco rose to his feet. “Let’s get back.”

Headmistress McGonagall was waiting at the gates when they finally made it back. She was smiling softly, despite looking tired after the emotional day. “I make an exception tonight, Professors.”

“Thank you,” the men replied in unison as they stepped inside. 

“Don’t make it a habit.” With that, she turned to cast the spells that would lock the gates for the night. The moving locks were still impressive to see, and the sound echoed in the empty entry hall.

With a nod, Draco and Potter made for the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and barely avoiding being redirected by the staircase. 

“Is she still…?” Draco pointed towards Potter’s quarters, who shook his head in response.

“She said she wanted to try and sleep. It was a long day after all...” Potter sighed but tried to cover it with a tired smile. “Maybe you’re lucky and she’s still awake.”

“Thanks. For helping I mean.”

“Our little weekend one-on-one still stands?” Potter nodded in acknowledgement before a yawn overtook him.

“I’ll let you know,” Draco replied, feeling the urge to yawn as well, as the emotions of the day had depleted him. 

“Okay.” Potter turned towards his quarters only a few steps away. “Good night, Malfoy.”

Moments later, Draco found himself in front of his own quarters, suddenly feeling apprehensive of the situation. The way he had dealt with the news hadn’t exactly been the best, running away when she finally told him. 

With a racing heart, he entered, faced with a dark and seemingly empty room. Only using his wand for light, he carefully wandered through the room towards his bedroom. He was exhausted, now that the tension had finally been resolved and he had made sense of what had happened earlier.

It was still hard to understand, still felt like a miracle from a fairy tale. 

Yet, a quick check in the pocket of his trousers where he had pushed the now crumpled letter once more confirmed that it was indeed real.

He couldn’t help but smile as he undressed, eager to just collapse onto his bed and let sleep take him. However, standing next to his bed, he saw that he wasn’t alone—Hermione had hid out here, and she seemed fast asleep. So, he climbed in with careful moves, sliding close enough to wrap his arm around her, his favourite sleeping position.

Once in position, he was greeted by her open eyes that seemed to search him before she smiled softly. “Harry found you, hm?”

He nodded, his heart making a jump at her words. He had expected her being angry at him, but all he could see underneath the exhaustion was disappointment but also love. It blew him. “I’m sorry, my love. I-I didn’t mean to–”

“I know.” She lifted her hand to brush over his cheek in a comforting manner, and he cherished the simple touch as it calmed his heart.

“It was just too much to bear. I’ve been worrying about you, and then everything today with all the memories. I… I couldn’t handle it.”

“I know,” she repeated in a whisper, running her thumb across his cheekbone. “I wanted to tell you tomorrow, in peace.”

“Why… Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I wanted to be sure. I-I thought I was just imagining things, you know? And then I saw Nate’s girlfriend, and I was even more sure that it can’t be happening because she mentioned all those symptoms that were so different from what I was experiencing. The doctor is an old friend of my parents, and he agreed to do a check-up.”

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Thanks for being there, my dragon. It meant the world to me…”

“You mean the world to me. You know that, right?” He reached for the hand on his cheek to lace their fingers, smiling when he saw her eyes tear up slightly at his words. “It was just so unbelievable. Incomprehensible even. I mean, we’ve seen about every doctor and Healer we could, with your heart breaking a little more each time… And then… And then… It’s a miracle. And it just overwhelmed me.”

She nodded and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

“I’ve told you before that I would have been equally happy to just grow old together, spent my life with you. But now? I still feel rather overwhelmed, but in a good way. I’m happy, and scared, and… and…”

Tears were now freely running down her cheeks. “I’m happy too. And absolutely scared that something could go wrong. I don’t know  _ why _ it happened, and honestly, I don’t care. I want to take the chance, even though… even though I don’t know what will happen, or if we’ll make it through. But… But I want to do it with you, Draco. I want us to be a family.”

Unable to say anything, he pulled her in for a heartfelt kiss. He had a lot to say, but right now, words utterly failed him. All he knew was that he felt like the luckiest man in the world right now, with fate on his side for once. 

They were both panting when they broke off again but smiling broadly. With his thumb, Draco wiped a tear from her eye before he gently kissed that cheek. “I promise to be there for you. Whatever you need…”

“Love you too, my dragon,” she whispered with a cracking voice before she claimed his lips in another kiss, although they were interrupted by her yawning which caused her to giggle in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay,” he said with a chuckle, but feeling the exhaustion creep up on him as well. “It’s been a long day.”

She nodded and then turned on her back, wiping her eyes. Her smile widened when he pulled her close enough to have his chin touch her shoulder. “We should tell McGonagall tomorrow.”

“We should,” he murmured, his mind deliciously starting to drift away. “And our parents. Although that would mean, I’d have to propose to you at some point too, because my mother won’t stop nagging about it otherwise…”

She chuckled, and held on to his arm on her waist, drawing slow and soft patterns across his skin. “McGonagall could officiate us, you know?”

“Hermione!” he let out in a mocked huff, but then kissed her cheek. “Let me at least have something, will you?”

“Of course, my dragon.”

After one last kiss to her cheek, he finally let himself drift off to sleep, the first time ever he wasn’t scared to do so on the anniversary of the Battle.

_ They made it through against all odds, and welcomed Scorpius into their little family. _


End file.
